


Hot Chocolate

by hannibalnuxvoxmica



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hot Chocolate, M/M, This is ridiculous, in all the universe, these two are the biggest dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalnuxvoxmica/pseuds/hannibalnuxvoxmica
Summary: Will learns that Hannibal doesn't like marshmallows in his hot chocolate, and it isn't that big a deal (but actually it's a huge deal).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSilverQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverQueen/gifts).



Will pulls Hannibal’s sweater over his head and walks out of the bedroom, realizing too late that he has forgotten to put on pants as the cold air seeps through the thin fabric of his boxers.

He enters the kitchen and retrieves the hot chocolate mix (homemade, of course, as Hannibal was unable to conscience something which contained the first ingredient of ‘milk solids’ being in their pantry). As Will is still preparing the ingredients the back door swings open and Hannibal appears, wrapped in his wool coat and with their two dogs in tow.

“Good morning, I’m making hot chocolate.”

Hannibal smiles, his cheeks reddened from the cold. He rounds the counter and kisses him on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“I don’t know how you were tolerating being outside, it’s fucking freezing out.”

“I heard Minnie scratching at the door, and since she still has a penchant for wandering a bit too far off I figured I should keep an eye.”

Will smiles and leans into Hannibal’s nuzzling. “At least my housetraining is taking somewhat of an effect.”

“She’ll learn. She’s still only a puppy,” Hannibal wraps his arm around Will’s waist. “Do you know you’re cold to the touch, mylimasis?”

Will stirs both mugs, shrugging. “I’m not surprised…I forgot to put on pants.”

“I thought that might have been for my benefit.”

Will laughs. “Not exactly.”

Hannibal takes the mug as Will slides it in front of him, and Will begins to lift his when he abruptly sets it down.

“Wait! I forgot something.” What he forgot, Hannibal observes, is a bag of ‘mini’ marshmallows. He rips it open and offers it to Hannibal.

“None for me, thank you.”

Will freezes.

His lips are parted slightly as he stares at Hannibal, his arm hovering in the air. If Will looked at him like this in any other situation, with _this_ level of insult, he would have assumed he just broke his promise not to kill their neighbors by accident or made light of buying the dogs slippers.

“You don’t like marshmallows in your hot chocolate?” Will asks, the disbelief in his voice tangible.

“Not really, no,” Hannibal replies tentatively. “Is there a problem, Will?”

Will breaks his stare and sets the bag on the counter. “No. Everything is perfectly fine. I think this is the worst thing I’ve ever learned about you, but you know, fine.”

Hannibal has to hold back a laugh as he speaks. “I’m sorry? _This_ is the worst thing you’ve ever learned about me?”

Will nods firmly. “It’s up there.”

Hannibal searches his face for any hint of facetiousness. He doesn’t find it.

“Tell me, Doctor Lecter, when did you first notice yourself beginning to hate fun?”

“Will-” Hannibal laughs, unable to stop himself anymore. Will takes a handful of marshmallows and stirs them into this mug.

“No, it’s fine. I just thought you were a man of quality and taste, that’s all,” Will takes a sip. “ _Apparently_ I was mistaken.”

Now Hannibal is the one staring open-mouthed. It takes a moment before he recovers and speaks. “Is this really that important to you?”

Will levels a look at him and Hannibal sighs. He slides his mug to Will in defeat.

“I can’t believe you,” Hannibal says, shaking his head as Will fills his mug overflowing.

“I think if you defer to my level of expertise, you’ll find that I’m quite right about this,” Will says as Hannibal groans quite audibly.

“You are _ridiculous_.”

“I know,” Will looks at him out of the corner of his eye, smiling. “But you love me anyway.”

And on that, Hannibal can’t argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought in the comments :D
> 
> [Hang out with me on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hannibalnuxvomica)


End file.
